Through The Dark
by thegunnerxo
Summary: Diane Cross has been in the guild since she was four years old, and considers herself a Connell - ever since a strange woman left Diane there with incredible powers and an even more frightening enemy. Now between Loke's trainee Orion and the threats looming over the guild, Diane feels trapped and prepares for a guild war - but the cost may be her friends, her family, or her life.
1. Midnight Memories

_First of all, disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters,** only my own OCs including Diane and Opal. Also, I would really appreciate reviews on this story, because I've been writing it since the summer of 2013 and just got the courage to post it. Shippings include **NaLi, LoLu, Albis, ElfGreen, Gavy, Jerza, Gruvia, RoWen, OCxOC, OCxMirajane, BacCana, Zervis** (I think I got them all!) Diane is a very special OC to me, and I really love writing as her. Please enjoy my telling of Diane Cross (Connell)'s story!_

* * *

I'd always loved the way Bisca told this story-yeah, yeah, I'd have to get home soon, but Asuka wasn't quite asleep and Alzack was pleading with me to stay until she did. I could get back to Fairy Hills anytime, but the Connells' were family; they'd raised me as a little girl up until now-a ripe age of nineteen-even without having been a couple for long. I'd been brought up by the too-shy gunslinging partners all the way through their awkward first dates, marriage, and eventual daughter, whom I viewed as a little sister.

So I sat contentedly on the floor in front of my green-haired mentor, Asuka gurgling in my lap. With a clatter of pans from the kitchen, Bisca sighed.

"Alzack, please...don't break anymore dishes."

"I was raised on a ranch, not in a kitchen," he grumbled playfully, causing me to laugh.

"Well, unless you want to tell this story for the umpteenth time..." Bisca winked at me, and I shrugged, unabashed.

"It's my favorite."

Bisca rolled her eyes, but lost herself in her memories as she told the story.

* * *

Ah, Alzack

It may have been the middle of a battle, but from her nakama's side she could admire him in secret. His face was set, determined, with a grim smile on his face as he lifted his pistols and fired with blazing accuracy. The rebounded wind made his shaggy dark hair flutter, and Bisca longed to reach out and stroke her calloused fingers through it. She felt warm, content to be by her partner's side, even in the roar of battle.

Lifting her rifle, she took aim, pointing straight at the enemy. She fired with an ear-splitting "Yee-haw!"

Alzack turned to Bisca, to congratulate her, when his dark eyes went wide. "Bisca, no!" he cried, and pushed her aside, only to get sent slamming into a wall. Bisca was running to him as his vision darkened, her violet eyes too shiny and her voice a little broken. "You idiot," she half sobbed, crouching in front of him. His vision was so dark he only saw a gleam of red from her lips and a flash of green from her hair. Reaching his hand up, he caught a few pale jade strands between his fingers. "Had...to..." he mumbled thickly, and conked out.

A few hours later, Bisca watched Alzack's dark eyes flutter open, feeling a tug in her heart. He started to sit up when Bisca flattened her palms against his chest and pushed him down. "What do y'all think you're doing?" she demanded, scowling. She was so lovely when she scowled. "You stay there and get better, Alzack Connell, or I'll make you."

Alzack laughed weakly, taking in his surroundings.

Was he in...? No way.

He was in Bisca's room, on her b-er-hammock. Blushing furiously, he started stammering apologies.

"For God's sake," Bisca muttered, and leaned down, pressing her lips against Alzack's. A million fireworks shot through her body, making her heart contract. Effectively silenced, Alzack was in shock.

"Thank you for saving my life," Bisca murmured, pulling away.

"Uh, anytime," Alzack stuttered, making Bisca laugh.

"So, I was thinking...do you want to picnic at the shooting range when you feel better?" she asked shyly, turning her head away. Alzack caught her chin and turned her face back, a goofy grin on his face.

"Thought you'd never ask."

And she leaned down and kissed him again.

* * *

"You were there for the rest, Di. The wedding and all."

"It was a pretty wedding," I agreed, smiling and trying not to remember those seven years most of the guild spent trapped on Tenroujima.

"Why don't you tell her about Su-Su's conception?" Alzack entered the room laughing.

"She wants a happy ending, not a nightmare!"

"That bad, huh?" Alzack teased, scratching his head. "Guess I've got some practicing to do. Care to help?" He winked garishly at Bisca, who flushed beet red and began scolding her husband for "talking in such a fashion in front of their daughter" as I covered Asuka's ears.

Asuka was finally snoring on my shoulder, so I was struggling not to shake her with my laughter. I carefully handed her to Bisca, who playfully rumpled my waist-length hair.

"Y'all come back soon. Tell everyone over at Fairy Hills we all said hi."

Alzack noogied my head as I slipped out the door, walking back toward the dorms slowly.

I savored the way the cool air lifted my dark red hair, making it flutter behind me. My keen silver eyes, which were speckled with soft amber flecks, scanned the streets of Magnolia, stepping carefully along a familiar path.

My name is Diane Cross, and I am a proud member of the Fairy Tail guild. Bisca has been my mentor and mother figure ever since I was young, and now she was practically my best friend. I lived happily in my 100,000J apartment in Fairy Hills-not too extravagant, but perfectly simple for me.

I was nearly home when I heard a faint giggle and my name being called.

"Di! Diane! Over here!" More giggles.

"Lisanna?" I whispered, jogging toward my partner-in-crime. She was hidden and laughing, her crystal blue eyes boring into mine.

"Did you see Natsu?" she asked, sounding breathless. I started to answer when I heard a husky voice shout "Found you!"

Lisanna squealed and tried to back away from the pink-haired boy who'd dropped in front of her.

"I win!" he declared, Happy circling overhead. I busted up laughing, barely managing "Hey, Natsu," before I doubled over again.

"What's my prize?" Natsu demanded, grinning maniacally. Lisanna leaned forward and pecked his cheek, still giggling.

"Aw, Lisanna..." Natsu whined, wiping at his cheek.

I embraced both of them. "See you tomorrow!" I chuckled, running towards the dorm before anyone else could ambush me. When I finally arrived, Erza Scarlet was just locking up the door and I yelled and waved my arms to catch her attention. She opened the door for me, but crossed her arms.

"You're cutting it rather close again, Diane," she commented as I breathlessly paused in the spotless lobby.

"I know, I'm...sorry..." I spluttered, trying to catch my breath again.

* * *

(_Erza POV)_

As I shook my head teasingly at the slightly younger girl in front of me, I can't help notice how much Diane had changed in the seven years I was gone. I still remembered the small, determined twelve-year old girl with too-powerful magic and a fierce expression, following Loke around the guild with a simpering smile on her face and frowning at Lucy; who would spend her time practicing jovially with Opal Alberona and, of course, Bisca and Alzack.

Now a young woman, Diane was dressed in a silver-edge ruffled, ankle-length skirt-the same wine-color as her hair-with a long slit up to her upper thigh, baring much of her right leg. Above that was a shimmering cream sleeveless top, and a cropped pale brown jacket with silver lining, cuffs, and buttons; on her feet were short brown lace-up booties, and her jewelry consisted of two silver studs in her upper lip-angelbites-a thin silver-and-green ring with an inscription of a castle on her right hand, and a pair of crescent moon-shaped earrings and a loop through her cartilage on her tapered ears.

She offered me a warm smile, and tried to arrange her cherry-red curls over one shoulder, flashing the red guild stamp on the inside of her right wrist.

"Sorry to make you wait, Erza," she said sweetly, a vine breaking through the floor and twisting up her leg. "Oh, dammit! This keeps happening."

* * *

(_Diane POV_)

I specialized in Elf Magic, something very new to the people of Fiore, as I had developed it myself. I had a keen control over life forms-plants, animals, humanoids-and sometimes little things were hard to manage. If I didn't pay attention, plants would erupt through the floor or I could accidentally incapacitate someone with an attack very similar to Bickslow's Figure Eyes. Bickslow actually enjoyed my presence, as my magical elements were incredibly similar to Seith Magic. Of course, if that didn't make me crazy enough, I'd inherited another incredibly unique branch of magic from whoever my mother had been.

Moon God Slayer Magic-extremely unpredictable, nocturnal, and transformational. It was my least favorite magic to use, but also probably my strongest one.

It was from this magic that I'd gotten my last name-when I explained the Moon God (who was actually a goddess) was a master of archery, Erza had grinned. "Like a crossbow? Cool."

Not willing to lose the one friend I'd made, I'd smiled and said "Yeah, like a crossbow."

"Well that settles it; I think your last name should be Crossbow."

"Erza, that's stupid," Mira had shot back. "You can't have the whole thing. Why not just Bow? Bow is cute." I made a face.

"We could always go with Cross," Erza soon suggested, raising an eyebrow. Hmm...Diane Cross. It had a ring to it.

"Sure." I beamed. "I like it."

As I tried to force the vine back, I kicked my leg free and sighed. "Erza, I don't mean to be rude, but I'm going to just go to bed; I'm not feeling as...nocturnal...as I usually am."

Erza laughed. "I don't blame you. Goodnight, Di."

Just for the sake of seeing Titania blush, I called "When is Crime Sorcieré coming back?"

Erza made a face and sprinted up the stairs, no answer given. I laughed freely and wandered up to my room.


	2. Story of My Life

_Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy Tail or it's characters,** only my OCs Diane, Amelia, and Opal. RJ is an OC made by my brother that I borrowed for story-telling purposes. If you're interested in learning more about RJ's story, send me a message and I'll shoot you a link once he's uploaded! The first two chapters are a bit boring, but I need the introduction to take place, I'm sorry! Please enjoy!_

* * *

The walls in my room were painted green, with a tree growing in the corner and the canopy of leaves spreading all the way across the ceiling. I had a small fire place in the opposite corner of the tree, with rows of bookshelves, a rounded table, and a squashy brown armchair. My canopy bed - a present from Laki for my 15th birthday - had flowers and small birds carved up the banisters, and was blanketed in a red and green plaid comforter; the curtains were a pale minty green that matched my pillows. A small circular table sat beside my bed, with a vase of fresh flowers blooming out of it and more books stacked beside them. My dresser, vanity table, and desk were all made from the same wood as my bed, just not as intricately carved. Tucked behind the wardrobe was a collapsible crib and changing table for when the Connells' went on a job and Asuka stayed with me; her diaper bag hung on a hook in the back of the wardrobe. I had scattered pet dishes and a collection of terrariums that didn't quite match the rest of the room, but I'd never had the heart to get rid of them.

I remembered Laki's initial shock the first time she saw my room - no furniture with the exception of a sleeping bag and squashed pillow, but overflowing with pet food and discarded bags of my favorite chips; grapes had rained down on her from the ceiling and strawberries had pelted her from the walls.

"You have to let me help you out in here, at least a little," she'd pleaded, sticking out her lower lip and wiping sticky red juice off of her face. I was a complete sucker and told her to do what she had to - my room had then resembled a cabin-themed hotel room.

But as members of the same guild, we took care of each other.

I changed into some flannel shorts and a too-big tshirt that had been a gift from Bisca that said "Cowgirls Do It Better" and curled up in my armchair with my knitted quilt and a thick paperback.

"Fiore Tales and Fairy Tails," I read aloud, stroking the binding.

An hour later, I pulled open a drawer from the side table and looked for a bookmark, knocking aside the magic pistol that took up most of the room in the drawer and had been a gift from Alzack. Not a bad book in general, but now it was really late and I'd promised I'd get up early to train with Lisanna and Mirajane...and I'd get up even earlier to make sure my friend RJ came along - he'd kill me if I went anywhere with Mira without him. RJ hadn't been in the guild for long, arriving shortly before the return from Tenroujima, but we were very close friends; close enough to know why he blushed so often around Mira and to team up with him on missions.

Even though I left the curtains on all my windows wide open, I pulled the ones around my bed firmly shut and burrowed into my bed, waiting for sleep to claim me as my hair spread across my pillows like a pool of blood.

I slept dreamlessly, floating in darkness.

* * *

I woke up to a bright smile and a brush of white hair. Gasping in shock, I sat up abruptly, Mira deftly avoiding getting her forehead smacked and beaming at me. "Well, good morning! You told me to get you up early!"

I looked out my window and groaned. It was still dark out, light just beginning to appear. "Mira, I meant like before nine, not before dawn!"

The pretty barmaid giggled cheerfully. "The early bird catches the worm! Besides, nobody's in the bath house yet, take as long as you need!"

That brightened my outlook considerably.

As she turned to leave, Mira paused with her hand on the doorknob. "Did you happen to see Lisanna last night? She didn't come home..."

When I didn't answer, she looked at me, gauging the furious flush in my face. "Um...l-last I saw she was w-with Natsu..."

Mira's face contorted with what could only be described as fury for a heartbeat before returning to her usual charming self. "Well, I hope he...took care of her. I'll be talking to him later, and Lisanna, too..."

"Mira!" I shouted as she stormed gracefully down the hallway, "I doubt they did what you think they did! She probably just passed out at his pl-oh, it's no use," I muttered to myself, running a hand through my hair. I started for the bath house, locking my door behind me. Last time I forgot to Erza wandered in and dug through my dresser, demanding to know how "real girls" dressed. Creaking open the door to the bath house, I wrapped a towel around myself and slithered into the tub, sighing.

After finally washing all the cinnamon-y soap out of my hair, I twisted it all up in a towel and pulled on my typical workout outfit, as chosen by Lisanna-brown capris and a green jersey with **FAIRY TAIL** emblazoned on the back that I'd gotten at the Grand Magic Games. Somebody - probably Mira - had sewn a design of leaves twisting up and around my torso and paw prints up the right leg of my capris. With Levy's help, I braided my long hair into one thick rope down my back, and she fashioned me a flower crown, which she laughingly yanked onto my head.

I walked down to the guild hall with Juvia, Mira having gone ahead to open up. Juvia was strangely quiet, twirling a piece of sapphire hair around her finger.

"Juvia, are you okay?" I asked, tilting my head. She blushed, gnawing at her bottom lip.

"J-Juvia was thinking of asking Gray-sama to take a job request, but Juvia is afraid he will reject her," she admitted nervously.

"Actually, Juvia, I don't think Gray is back yet from the job he took with Lucy," I informed her, lightly placing my hand on her shoulder as she muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'love rival'. "But there's no reason to be nervous; Gray likes you, I don't see why he'd say no."

Little hearts danced in Juvia's eyes when I realized my mistake. "No, Juvia, I don't know if he likes you like that..." I started, but her mind was elsewhere. I tried very hard to become deaf the more she carried on about his abs and his hands and many other things I certainly didn't need to know - not that we all hadn't seen, seeing as Gray was a notorious stripper. Not that I didn't agree with Juvia - Gray was something else; but I'd never admit it to her, as she might broil me. I distracted myself by chucking the flower crown across the road.

When we finally arrived at the guild hall, a surprise in the ethereal form of Mavis Vermillion was twirling herself around on a barstool, a tired looking Makarov beside her.

"So, Third, where'd Fourth go?" Mavis asked, trying to untangle her long blonde hair from underneath the stool.

"Ah, he took a trip with Romeo - said they needed a break from the guild for a bit. You're looking very good today, First," Makarov said, smirking.

"Hands to yourself, Master!" Mira called from the back of the room, clearing a table - Cana had arrived and downed three mugs of beer before just requesting the barrel. Her younger sister Opal sat beside her, chattering away at top speed, her long oil-slick black hair pulled into pigtails and blue eyes glittering mischievously. Mavis, having finally gotten her hair untangled, was creeping up behind Laxus, joyfully jumping on his back when his attention was diverted by Freed.

"Ouch! What the hell, Master, get off!" he growled, reaching around the yank her off his back. Freed reached forward anxiously, unsure whether or not to help Laxus when there was a _pop_ and the first guild master appeared cheerfully back on her barstool, grinning at Kinana.

"Mavis!" A delighted Amelia Vermillion raced toward her ancestor, of whom she was practically a mirror image, and embraced her. Juvia had vanished, probably waiting for Gray to return so she could watch him, and Lisanna had yet to appear. Since Lucy wasn't here, there was no chance of Loke being called out, which made me a teeny bit sad. Okay, pretty sad. I was hoping he'd be here today, even if it was just to dote on Lucy.

I settled by the door, waiting for RJ to appear so I could go beat the crap out of something. Without paying any attention, roses began creeping up my body, popping through the floor boards. "Shit," I whispered, stepping away and trying to pretend some other idiot forced plants to grow up from the floor.

"Need a drink?" Bickslow offered, holding out a mug. I had no idea where he'd come from, but I wasn't in the best mood and a drink would be pleasant. I huffed.

"Please." I took the drink from him and gulped, closing my eyes. Alcohol always made me slightly fatigued.

"So, what do ya think of joining me for a drink tomorrow night?" Bickslow asked, grinning. I cringed internally - it was the same thing every week, maybe twice a week.

"Gee, 'Slow, I don't know...I was going to take a job with Lisanna or RJ, and I don't know when I'll be back..." I let the sentence dangle. Undeterred, Bickslow kept smiling.

"I'll snag ya eventually; ya can't pine after the cub forever, ya know."

I felt my eyes widen in shock. "I do NOT pine for anyone," I snapped defensively.

"Whatever ya say, Di. Roll out, babies!" Bickslow - his 'babies' following closely behind -took my empty mug back to the bar and flirted with Kinana, who blushed and turned her head, muttering something about a cobra.

I shook my head and went back to waiting for RJ and Lisanna, scanning the guild hall. They were all nuts, each and every one.

The thought made me smile.


	3. Stand Up

_Chapter 3: here we go! I'm going to try to update at least once a week, but it will slow down around Christmas to keep up with the flow of the fanfic. I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters; the credit goes to Hiro Mashima. I only own my OCs: Diane, Amelia, Opal, (borrowed) RJ, and (new!) Orion. Enjoy!_

* * *

After about half an hour of waiting, Lisanna and I had claimed a table in front of the stage, pretending not to hear Gajeel rasp into the microphone or Natsu complaining profusely.

"Hey, Lisanna...?" I started, drumming my fingertips on the tabletop. She turned toward me, eyes wide and innocent - too innocent, I decided. She should know better than to try to fool me, as we've been partners and best friends for years. "What happened last night? Mira said you didn't come home, and when she heard you were last with Natsu, her - ah - maternal instincts kicked in."

Lisanna's face went white with horror. "Oh, no, it wasn't like that! I didn't want to have to walk all the way to the dorms, and Happy wasn't flying anywhere he was so tired, so I slept over at his place. Natsu slept outside, I swear! Oh, no, Mira!" Lisanna leapt from her seat and ran towards her eldest sibling, fearing for Natsu's life.

I snickered, resting my head in my hand as I waited for RJ. I was going to strangle him when he got here - it was nearly eleven, he _said_ he'd be early.

The doors fell open with a crash, and Lucy landed face-first on the floor (I swear I heard Juvia giggle) with Gray and RJ toppling in behind her. Light shimmered around RJ's fist at the same time cold air spiraled around Gray. Both boys were laughing as they prepared to kill each other when Mirajane appeared.

"Now, boys, we wouldn't want to wreck the guild hall would we?" she asked sweetly, with a hint of a threat underneath her casual words. RJ snapped to attention, reaching up and scratching his head through dark brown hair. His pale gold eyes glittered at Mira's smile, and he let the magic dissipate.

"Oh, hey, Mira. You look nice today - not that you don't look nice everyday, you just...you look pretty," he finished lamely, holding his breath. Mira giggled.

"Thank you! I hope you're ready to train. Diane said she'd invited you to come along." RJ's eyes searched the guild until they landed on me, and I smirked, mouthing _'you're welcome.'_ His eyebrows rose slightly, but otherwise didn't give himself away.

"Yeah, definitely! Looking forward to it." When the pretty white-haired Mage turned around, RJ came and took Lisanna's empty chair. "I'm training today?"

"Eh, Lisanna invited me. I thought you'd enjoy seeing Mira in a tank top and shorts."

"Shut the hell up, Di."

"The words you're looking for are 'thank you.'"

"_God_, you're irritating."

"Somebody call me?" Mavis tittered, winking in our direction. "Don't be rude, Hesiod!"

I laughed, prodding my friend in the shoulder. Opal materialized behind us, tugging on a pigtail. "Did you guys say you were going to train? I'd like to come; whenever I try to train with Cana she gets drunk and yells at me and then I get hit by lightning like this one time we were-" She continued to babble, rolling her eyes and waving her hands. Amelia made a face at her from across the room before walking over.

"Opal, Cana is always drunk. And maybe you should take her cards away from her before you train with her."

"Well now she always wants to train with Gildarts..."

Our little group sympathized Opal, who didn't know her father. She and Cana shared a mother, though when Cornelia died, Opal had been a baby; she'd been shipped off to an orphanage, Cana having found a new home at Fairy Tail with her known father. Apparently, a heartbroken Cornelia had fallen into the arms of a stranger after Cana had been about seven, with Opal being the result. While Gildarts was polite and friendly with her like all the others, knowing that his only love had a child with another man made him angry and hurt; he was a little too formal around Opal nowadays.

Amelia narrowed her magenta eyes, uncomfortable with the subject change. "I still think you're an idiot," she declared, staring Opal down.

"At least I'm not some wannabe princess!"

"Oh, yes, because in order to be a princess, you'd have to bathe once in a while."

"Take it back!"

"Go away," I muttered under my breath, rising. "Hey, Mira, Lisanna! Let's go, I'm getting claustrophobic in here." They laughed and wandered out behind the guild, with RJ and I following.

We all converged on the grass covered knoll that rose up in the back of the guild building, with two extra bodies. I felt both a thrill up my spine and an unpleasant taste in my mouth when I saw our newcomers.

"Hey, Di," Loke smiled charmingly, his blue-tinted sunglasses flashing in the sunlight. He stood beside Lucy, an arm wrapped around her waist. I felt my cheeks darken.

"Hey, Loke," I said a little breathlessly, smiling back. "How's the Spirit World treating you?" He purred in delight. "Excellently. The Celestial Spirit King has made extra allowances for trips into Earthland more often, owing to the Leader of the zodiacs having fallen in love." He winked at Lucy, who blushed and turned her head.

"Loke, I told you, we are not in love..." she stuttered, but Loke grinned even wider and tried to kiss her cheek. "Ugh, not until you've bathed, stupid Lion." His eyes grew wide, horrified.

"You wouldn't dare force me, woman." Lucy's fingers floated over her whip as she raised her eyebrows.

"Loke...a-are you afraid of baths?" RJ asked, shaking from barely controlled laughter.

"I...I'm not a fan, if that's what you mean." Seeing the gathered groups amusement, he puffed a breath out of his nose. "What cat do you know even enjoys baths?" Loke demanded, clearly pouting.

"Um, anyway...training!" Lisanna attempted, trying to rescue the poor lion spirit. Before anyone could continue, a column of golden light appeared. Lucy looked confused, whispering "I didn't summon anybody..."

The light died, revealing a young man with a cocky smile who bowed his head to Loke. "Leo," he said formally.

"Oh, right. Guys, this is our newest spirit-in-training, Orion, The Hunter. He's trying to get his gate-key, and for now, he'll be where I am. And I'm where Lucy is, so he's a pest to all of us," Loke explained, chuckling.

Orion was tall, with curly brown hair and bleached ginger tips and a very angular face. He had eyes the color of the grass, a soft petal green that reminded me forcefully of the blooms on tree branches in early spring. The Hunter wore a dark green tunic with a deep V cut neckline, tied with laces; the sleeves lightly puffed out, with a thick leather strap around each wrist and a thin belt low on his narrow hips. Over top of the tunic was a thin leather vest, which I was guessing served only to try to make him look cool. Underneath he wore soft brown breeches and tall black boots; on his back was a full quiver and bow, and when my eyes managed to travel up from his face - dotted with freckles - I saw he wore a hat similar to a fedora, with a single dark red feather stuck in it.

"I don't know what you mean by pest, Leo, but I will certainly be with you often." His self-assured smirk grew even wider, an intimidating twinkle in his eyes - eyes that landed on me, and traced the length of my braided hair and back up to my utterly defiant face.

"Mind your eyes, Orion," I threatened, my face like thunder. I didn't like the way his eyes had widened and his grin deepened - I was amusing him!

"Oh relax, Leafy. I was admiring your hair, not your body - which is about as charming as your attitude, by the way."

"Leafy?" I shrieked, outraged. Orion laughed, enjoying my reactions. "I'll show you leafy."

A cluster of thistle exploded at his feet, climbing his legs. He scoffed and flipped open a hunting knife, cutting himself free and ducking nimbly aside the volley of thorns I fired at his face. Growling, I felt my animalistic instincts take over as I shifted into a crouch.

"Diane!" Lisanna sounded alarmed, and she reached to restrain me. "It's alright, I'm sure Loke can make this...boy...leave." She looked pointedly at Loke, who wrapped a firm hand around Orion's bicep and lead him away.

"What the hell is his problem?" I demanded, standing up straight and glaring after the duo walking away. Lucy looked quite miffed, too - it was rare that the Celestial Mage and I agreed on anything, but she looked furious for my sake, and I felt an intense rush of gratitude.

"I don't know, Di, but we can go mess him up if you want," RJ offered, looking capable of murder. Since we trained side-by-side, RJ was very much a brother to me in many ways. We were both protective of the other.

"I can't believe he would even say that to me!" I hissed, rolling my fingers into a fist in an effort to force my claws to sink back under my nails. "Leafy? Really? Childish bastard."

Lisanna's arms stretched into wings, and she smiled at me. "Why not let off some steam by attacking your friends?"

It worked; I laughed. And the four of us - minus Lucy from the original group - began powering up.


	4. Diana

_Hi hi guys, welcome back! I spaced this one out by about two weeks-I hoped the wait was worth it! **I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters, credit to Hiro Mashima!**_

* * *

"Diane, come on. I don't think he's even in there."

"We won't know until you check; I'm staying right here."

"This is idiotic," Opal muttered, and poked her head in. "Okay, um...you wanna go home?"

I sighed. "He's still here isn't he? He's so arrogant, Opal, you didn't see it. He's so sure of himself, I wanted to just...ARGH!" In the midst of making an obscene gesture, Loke appeared, pursing his lips to keep from laughing.

"Are you alright, Diane?" he asked, his voice soft. Opal giggled and vanished into the fray inside.

"I'm perfectly fine," I mumbled grumpily, unable to look up at the Lion's face. He bent his head closer, to whisper in my ear, and some of his soft, fluffy ginger hair brushed my cheek. I blushed.

"I'll make a deal with you; if you come back in there, I'll be your personal bodyguard. We both came on our own magic, so Lucy can't send me back. I'll keep Orion in line."

Without even thinking, I agreed, and followed Loke back through the doors.

* * *

(Orion POV)

I leaned lazily against the bar, listening to lewd comments about the barmaid when Leo came back through the doors, leading the other Mage with him.

Diane, that was her name. What a coincidence...

She was graceful, and held her head up high, acknowledging me only to glare her dark silver eyes at me. So familiar, so routine...it was almost as if they were the same person. Even the hair was the same, a ripple of red. I felt something akin to nostalgia, and a burning memory...shoving it from my mind, I scoffed, turning my head away.

Why did she have to look so much like _her_? Why did this frustrating Mage remind me so much of my past sins?

I felt my fists clench. I hated her. I would avoid this Diane girl at all costs. What was she to me, anyway? An insignificant human girl, who was too angry for her own good.

She was smiling at Loke, her face alight and wondering. She _fancied_ him! She actually fancied him. I rolled my eyes and turned away - right into the face of another angry redhead. Titania, who, unlike Diane, was actually scary when she was angry.

"Are you Orion? Are you the boy who insulted Diane?" she demanded, eyes fiery.

"I might be, maybe not."

"Don't play games with me. I was here when the guild raised that little girl; don't you ever, EVER insult her again, or I'll break your fingers with your own quiver."

I gulped, actually afraid. "Y-yes ma'am."

"You'd better pray for your life that Alzack doesn't find out; he'd simply shoot you."

Erza stamped away, looking agitated. I raised my eyebrows in surprise. Diane was well-loved for such an annoying little squirt. Suddenly, a smaller, younger girl appeared, ducking behind a curtain of sapphire hair.

"Alzack's almost her father; he and his recent wife Bisca have been raising Diane since she was 5. He might shoot you, so be careful." The girl had a quiet high-pitched voice.

"Thanks for the update," I snapped sardonically, feeling a bit guilty when she flinched. "I mean...yeah, thanks Lil Blue."

Her head snapped up. "My name's Wendy, actually." A little white cat in a pink dress - were those wings?! - flew over and landed primly in Wendy's arms, looking at me accusingly.

"Who's this, Wendy?" the cat asked, sounding rather stuffy.

"My name is Orion, the Great and Powerful Hunter. And you are?" Okay, I over exaggerated a little. Sue me. I just hated it when people acted better than me.

"My name is Charle, and I'm Wendy's guardian." She glared, and I glared back. Wendy giggled.

"I saw you looking at Di...I wouldn't, if I were you. Everyone is rather protective - not that we'd ever tell her that. She might rip our heads off if she thought we were insinuating she couldn't handle things herself, but still...Erza really likes her; she says she has a true warrior spirit. And the Connells are her family, and all of them are pretty handy with guns. Not to mention RJ...he's really powerful. Jellal himself trained RJ, and he and Diane are like brother and sister."

I felt my eyes widen at the kindness Wendy bestowed upon me. She seemed sweet enough for a young girl, except for that damned cat. How could someone be so naturally trusting? But she continued to smile timidly; I suppose I had a slightly unwanted friend in this Podunk guild. Not bad, for me. I wasn't too good with friends, except for _her_...gah! _Stop it_! I thought fiercely, scowling.

"Who's Jellal?" I asked, as she sounded as if he were to be revered. Out of the blue came a clatter of dishes, a slamming of the doors against the walls, and collective gasps.

Wendy's eyes got huge and as round as coins. She lifted one small quaking arm and pointed at the cloaked figure, flanked by one other, who stood in the doorway.

"Him."


	5. She's Not Afraid

_Hi everyone! Chapter 5 is UP! A few new OCs this chapter, keep an eye out! Hope you enjoy :) **I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, credit to Hiro Mashima**. I only own my OCs._

* * *

(Diane POV)

My head whipped up with all the others when I heard the doors fly open and slam straight into the walls. Underneath an untidy shock of blue hair was the same red tattoo, the tea-green eyes.

Jellal.

Something was wrong - his eyes were wide in horror, roving the guild before landing on their desired target, his face relaxing slightly. I didn't have to look to know who it was.

"Jellal? What's wrong?" Erza's voice, slightly panicked echoed though the now-silent guild hall. I sneaked a peek at Orion, who looked utterly bored, with Wendy and Charle waiting beside him. _Jerk_. My attention snapped back to Jellal, who was shaking.

"Attack!" he bellowed, and crumpled to the ground in a blast of light. Erza, RJ, and Meredy were the only ones in motion, rushing towards Jellal in horror; the rest of the guild was frozen when a huge explosion rocked the building.

Makarov was silent for a heartbeat before shouting "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? ATTACK!"

The guild raced out the doors in a wave, a surge of fury and pride throwing us forward. I stumbled slightly, and Loke wrapped his arm protectively around my waist. We ran side by side. Lucy appeared beside me, looking mildly annoyed under her battle face. Orion ran beside Loke, his face determined to prove himself. Wendy raced to Jellal, dismissing the others to fight, when Bisca burst through the doors, Asuka in her arms.

"Wendy, please," she pleaded, kissing her daughter and setting her on the floor.

"Bisca!" I cried, getting her attention. The gunner turned to me, saw Loke half-carrying me across the floor, and her face went white with horror.

"Di?" Her answering cry was strangled, and she made my name a question.

"I'm alright!" I hollered back, making Loke wince. "Where's Alzack?"

Requipping her sniper rifle, Bisca pointed with it in his direction, and then sprinted into the melee. Loke and I burst through the doors into a violent battle.

"No...it can't be them..." Lucy whispered, reaching for her key ring. I felt a shiver of horror. _No_!

"It's Pluto's Kingdom," Loke murmured, vicious battle lust buried under the quiet words.

"Not all of them," I said in a hushed voice, horrified. "It's the Asphodel's Children..."

The most powerful group of mages of the most powerful dark guild in Fiore...including my arch-nemesis.

Another blast of dark magic separated our group and knocked me to my knees, and I was surrounded in darkness.

"Don't be scared, Diane...you love the darkness, don't you? So why not give in?"

A quiet, sickly sweet voice twisted through my thoughts, breaking my concentration. Dammit, when I got my hands on her...

Chilling laughter found its way toward me in a blast of searing heat. "Oh, THERE you are, darling. I've been looking everywhere for you," the earlier voice cooed.

I clenched my teeth and stood. "Alecto."

She laughed, coming into view. A tall, skeletally skinny girl with a bob of black hair and dark amber eyes lined in black grinned red-painted lips at me, looking absolutely feral.

"Hello again, Diane, darling! I've missed our little spats." Her smile didn't reach her eyes, which glowed like embers from a fire with utter hatred. She was dressed all in black - black tank top baring her midriff, black leather mini skirt, black thigh high boots with a large silver spike as the heel, and a black leather jacket, lined with spikes on the shoulders and on the cuffs. A bracelet that looked like a skeleton's hand was wrapped around her wrist, and she flickered in a gold-and-orange light. I refused to be afraid, and set myself into a crouch, gathering my magic.

"You want a fight? Fine!" As my hair lifted off of my back from the pure force of my power, I remembered the first time Alecto and I had met.

* * *

_I was running, running just behind a very tall, statuesque woman. She absolutely radiated magic, and she turned to smile at me through a curtain of dark auburn hair, silver-yellow eyes gleaming. "Faster, little elf. We'll be there soon."_

_"But, Lady...I'm tired!" I whimpered, fighting not to cry. While Lady was kind, she did not tolerate tears. "I only accept the strongest of hearts to train under my name. Crying is unacceptable; do not shame me, little elf."_

_She stopped suddenly, becoming a statue in terms of movement. Her eyes narrowed. "Come out, Brother! I don't have time for this nonsense."_

_An even taller blond man with dark amber eyes materialized, a short little girl my age behind him. "Good to see you again, Sister. I have missed you."_

_"No time for idle chatter. I have to find something to do with this one." Lady gestured to me, and I frowned. "But, Lady..."_

_"Hush, Diane!" she hissed, and I recoiled, looking at the other girl. She glared at me. The man chortled._

_"Diane, hm? You must really like this one Sister."_

_"And what did you name yours?" Lady demanded, sounding the same way she did when I told her I was too tired and couldn't summon a single petal._

_The man sneered. "This is Alecto."_

_"Alecto?" Lady shrieked. "Have you lost your mind, Brother?"_

_"I have faith in her abilities," the man answered coldly, sounding angry. "Do you?"_

_Lady jutted her chin forward. "Diane, use the magic I've taught you. Fight her."_

_My eyes were as big as saucers. "Lady, no, please...not that magic! Why must I fight?"_

_"DIANE!" Lady roared, and I flinched. Her face was cold and impassive as she turned to me. "You dishonor me, girl. You WILL fight. You WILL use the magic. And you will not fail me."_

_I turned and faced the girl, scowling. I would have to crush her, which seemed unfair. I knew she couldn't have anything half as powerful as Moon God Slayer Magic. But she looked unafraid - she looked certain she could win._

_"Moon God Slayer: Moon Drip!" I yelled in my tiny voice, and globs of a dark tinted light fired at Alecto, who didn't even flinch._

_"Sun God Slayer: Heaven's Light!" The brightness immediately dissipated my Moon Drip, and blinded me. I felt a sharp kick to my chest and I flew backwards, panting. "Moon God-"_

_"Sun God Slayer: Solar Flare!" A beam of golden light slammed into me, and I cried out. I couldn't find the energy or the concentration for a counter attack._

_"M-moon God S-slayer: Lunar Pit!" Craters erupted around Alecto, sucking her against the ground and letting gravity hold her there. "Lunar Beam!" A silvery shadowed light shot from my palms as I yelled, and collided heavily into Alecto, who screamed._

_I heard Lady's voice, incredibly panicked and...scared. The man was laughing. "Diane! MOVE!"_

_Alecto was murmuring something...something that frightened Lady...something..._

_"Sun God Slayer: Lunar Eclipse!"_

_I screamed as an incredible power slammed into me, tearing through my body and searing into my mind. Too bright...too bright! I screamed into unconsciousness, my eyes rolling back and collapsing to the floor._

_When I woke, I was looking up at Lady, who frowned at me. On her face...was that a tear? It was..._

_I sat in awe as a single tear trickled down Lady's face as she looked at me. "You have shamed me, little elf. You have shamed your Lady."_

_"I'm sorry, Lady! I'm so sorry. P-please, don't be angry! I'll try harder, I'll train harder!" I was sobbing, sniffling. I was in so much pain...and I hated Alecto, hated her for being stronger than me, for hurting me, for making my Lady angry with me. One day, she would regret this._

_"Stop your sniffling!" Lady commanded, and I stopped, blinking at her. "You will stay here."_

_It was night, and hard to see. Lady was pointing to a large building, with letters I could just barely read on it. "F-fairy Ta-ta-tail?" I stammered, looking up to see if I'd pleased her. Her face was blank, the tear was gone._

_"You will stay here," she repeated, her face a mask. My eyes watered up again._

_"Lady, no! Take me with you! Teach me more!"_

_"I have nothing further to teach you," she said in a detached voice. "Therefore, you will stay here."_

_"But-"_

_"Do you or do you not obey your Lady?"_

_"I-I do."_

_"Then you will stay here. Stay until you are strong enough."_

_She vanished. I screamed, screamed for Lady and crying out Alecto's name, cursing her. Cursing her for ever existing. I hated her. I hated her!_

* * *

I felt my hatred bubble, twist my mind. "Die, bitch," I seethed. "Moon God Slayer: Moon Weight!"

A crushing gravity pushed Alecto to the ground, forcing her down. "Moon Drip!" The same blobs as before attacked, but many more than there had been 15 years ago. They dropped like bombs all around her, exploding and searing her. I felt the drop on my powers immediately, and regretted my actions. I was sticking to Elf Magic for now. Alecto snarled and forced herself up, breaking my spell. She shrieked as more of the missiles slammed into her.

"Sun God Slayer: Sun Spot!" A blinding dot of light slammed into my face, pinpointing my forehead and immobilizing me as heat seared my veins. I yelled in pain.

"POSSESSION!" I screamed, my eyes glowing a bright silver. "Look at me, Alecto. Look at me and FEEL MY WRATH!"

Vines ripped up and around her and she burned them all away in an instant, laughing.

"Did you really think your silly Elf Magic could defeat me? Are you really still not strong enough to keep Moon God Slayer going? God, you're pathetic."

_Until you are strong enough._

With a roar of anger, my magic exploded out of me.


	6. Same Mistakes

_Hi all! Sorry, this chapters late because I have been sick as a dog, still am! I should warm you there is some violence and language in this chapter, and if you don't like that, than I suggest you not read on. **Credit for Fairy Tail goes to Hiro Mashima!**_

* * *

Beams of silver fired from my body, all aimed at Alecto, whose face had gone slack with shock. She barely had time to erect a poorly-built shield when my power battered against her unceasingly. I felt the magic recoil, snapping back to hover around me. My teeth were clenched, and I was breathing heavily. I knew my hair had come loose and my shirt was torn almost in two, but I felt my eyes glow even brighter, and the magic swirl around me ever faster.

Panting, Alecto stood. "You've gotten stronger," she mused, shaking slightly. I snarled like an animal, and felt my instincts take over. My left arm shimmered, turning into a bear arm. Running, I swiped at her face, delighted when she cried out and some of her blood spattered my skin and clothes.

"Sun God Slayer: Sun Ray!" A billion tiny beams of light shot out from Alecto and crashed into me, searing holes through my clothes and burning my skin. I lifted my bear arm and shrieked "Claw Launch!" The claws on my hand fired off, and I felt the transformation vanish. Before she could recover, I clasped my hands together and raised them over my head, then swung them out to point at either side of me, fingers splayed.

"Leaf Storm!"

Alecto went down once more as an army of leaves swirled around me and shot straight at her, pummeling every inch of her body.

However, I was getting tired, and she was not. I was using far more magic than she was, and Alecto knew it. She pushed forward.

"Solar Flare!"

I was blasted backwards about ten feet and felt my head crack against the walls of the guild hall. Blearily, I turned and saw RJ battling a blond boy in a swirling cape, encompassing RJ in his Shadow Dragon's Roar. A thump from in front of me drew my attention back, and Alecto was sneering at me from over my head.

"Thinking of your Lady?" she whispered, cackling. "You can see her again soon, if you like." She raised her fist, already glowing with blistering heat, when an arrow sprouted from her shoulder. Alecto screamed and grabbed at the wound, looking for the culprit.

Orion stood a few feet away, feet planted and face furious. He had already nocked another arrow, this time aimed straight at Alecto's chest. "Give me reason," he threatened, his voice clear and dark with implications. He could do it; he _would_. Alecto's eyes widened.

"Luke!" she shrieked, and the blond boy battling RJ appeared at her side, hair matted with blood. "It's time to go."

Luke smiled a bloodcurdling little smirk before grabbing Alecto and vanishing on the spot. The battle suddenly ceased. Everyone had vanished in one go, and the guild members were looking confused.

I felt something warm slide down my cheek, and reached up to touch..._blood_. It trickled from my head and the corner of my lips. Exhausted, I stood up and tried to wipe it away. Orion lowered his bow, replaced the arrow, and walked toward me. I was suddenly painfully aware that my shirt had a huge rip across the front, baring my plain white cotton bra to the world - and Orion - and that my capris were little more than underwear now. My hair was tangled and sticking to me as I panted.

He stopped in front of me, and for once, the cocky smile was gone. "Are you alright?" he asked stiffly. I pulled my arm back and slammed my fist into his face, sending him staggering.

"You fucking MORON! I had it under CONTROL!" I bellowed, pummeling every inch of him I could reach. He backed up, looking even angrier.

"In case you didn't notice, I just SAVED YOUR LIFE!" Orion roared back, balling up his fists.

"I didn't ASK you to! I was HANDLING it!"

"Oh, really? Because from the looks of things you'd just gotten your ass kicked by some mediocre Dark wizard and she was about to finish you off! You were just lying there, like a loser! Could you imagine the shame if you had died like that?"

My eyes narrowed dangerously, and I bared my teeth. From somewhere behind me, I heard Lisanna whisper "Now he's done it," and Alzack snap "Who's this creep?" Apparently the guild was watching our little spectacle.

"You know nothing of shame, you pompous asshole! I was taking her down just fine on my own, and then you decided to interfere! Never, _ever_, try to save my life again!"

"A thank you would be appreciated! I didn't have to do it!"

"I wish you hadn't!" I screamed, feeling tears dot the corner of my eyes. Without another word, I activated Elf Speed and was gone in the blink of an eye.

* * *

(Orion POV)

I watched the dark haired one pin Diane to the wall, completely overwhelming her. As if I had screamed the word aloud, my whole body resonated with a single word: _No_!

Mind blank, I aimed and fired. The creepy chick who did not go with sunshine at all glared at me, screaming in pain. I aimed again, right for her heart.

"Give me a reason," I told her, furious that she would dare try to break Diane. Diane, who looked so helpless lying on the ground, her face streaked with lines of her own blood; Diane, who looked so much like _her_ that my heart ached, and I yearned to reach out to her; Diane, who, even caked in blood and sweat and dirt looked beautiful, the queen of the battlefield. Shock registered across my body before I could stop it; beautiful? Was she really? Did I think Diane was beautiful? Well, I'd thought _she_ was beautiful, and Diane did look just like her...

I snapped back to reality when the creepy girl vanished with the rest of the battle. I began walking toward Diane; I had to look more closely. Was she beautiful? Did I really see her that way? Irritating, certainly. Defensive, of course. But beautiful?

It didn't help my twisted little musings that she stood before me panting, her shirt cut open to reveal her bra over her well-endowed chest and her pants were now so short I could almost see her underwear poking out. She was slick with sweat, and her face was bright red - with embarrassment, I assumed. "Are you alright?" I asked, concerned.

I was wrong.

I fell back from the force of the punch. Her angled silvery eyes narrowed at me, challenging me to test her again.

Hm. I suppose she was sort of beautiful, in an exotic way. Her lips were a little too full and her eyes slightly too big with a nose too small for traditional beauty; but it wasn't truly that, if I was being honest with myself. It was the way she carried herself, the expressions she wore that made her look beautiful.

"You fucking MORON! I had it under CONTROL!" she bellowed, spreading punches across my body without abandon.

"In case you didn't notice, I just SAVED YOUR LIFE!" I hissed, making fists.

"I didn't ASK you to! I was HANDLING it!"

"Oh, really? Because from the looks of things you'd just gotten your ass kicked by some mediocre Dark wizard and she was about to finish you off! You were just lying there, like a loser! Could you imagine the shame if you had died like that?"

"You know nothing of shame, you pompous asshole! I was taking her down just fine on my own, and then you decided to interfere! Never, _ever_, try to save my life again!"

"A thank you would be appreciated! I didn't have to do it!" I didn't understand; why was she so angry with me? And why were the guild members laughing?

"I wish you hadn't!" Diane screamed, and for a brief moment, I saw a sparkle of tears in her eyes before she turned and ran away from us all. I was stunned into silence. Diane was going to...cry? Even _she_ had never cried. Not even for me...

I felt myself get lifted into the air and slammed against the building. A man with short, spiked black hair, tanned skin and two tassel earrings was holding me by my collar, glaring at me.

"Alzack!" came a cry from behind him, and a pretty green-haired woman was looking distraught. "Don't! He saved her life!"

"He made her cry," the man, Alzack, snarled, twisting the fabric in his fist. Ah, this must be Diane's 'father.' "You stay clear away from her; I don't care that you saved her life, I don't care if you're a Spirit. You leave Di alone or you'll answer to me." For good measure, Alzack pulled a gun from his poncho and cocked it, aiming at my nose. I went cross-eyed to keep it in sight.

"Alzack! Put-him-down!" The green-haired woman demanded, walking toward where I was pinned to the wall.

"Whatever you say, Bisca." And he dropped me on my ass. The woman, Bisca, twined her arm through Alzack's and led him away, murmuring softly to him. I hadn't even gotten up when Leo appeared in front of me, his Mage, Lucy, by his side. Her hand was curled around his bicep, and she was leaning on him. Leo held a hand out to me, which I accepted, shoving my pride aside - you didn't refuse a kindness from the leader of the zodiacs. He pulled me up and looked me dead in the eye.

"You did the right thing."

I was caught completely off-guard, and my mouth fell open. "I-I did?"

"You did. No matter how angry Diane may be, she knows that you did the right thing. You saved her life. And without her, many people would be unhappy. Alzack is only trying to protect her; he's grateful to you, really. Now, um...you're starting to assimilate. Why don't you and I return to the Spirit a World together?"

Oh. I was. My form was quickly deteriorating, and I felt a small shiver of panic. Looking up at Leo, I also felt a sliver of embarrassment.

He was caught in a lip-lock with Lucy, his hands tangled in her hair. Leo stepped back with a gasp of air and stroked her cheek. "Goodbye, my love; I'll see you in a few hours," he murmured, and she smiled. Leo turned to me and lifted a finger to his lips, winking.

"Let's go, Orion."

We vanished.


End file.
